山姥切の役目
by hydnia
Summary: Ada 2 Yamanbagiri di benteng. Satu asli. Satu tiruan. / OC inside.


Yamanbagiri Kunihiro tidak lupa suatu apa, tetapi mukanya terlihat lelah dan kebingungan. Tiap lima detik hela napas terdengar. Lelah sekali. Betul-betul membingungkan.

Tangannya sampai beberapa kali menyampir ke atas wajah, lupa fakta bahwa tudung yang selama ini menemaninya sudah tak lagi ada. Kalau sudah begitu, wajahnya jadi semakin menunduk dari semula, akan kembali tegak lagi kalau sudah lelah membungkuk.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa?" tanya satu perempuan muda. Nona kebanggaan mereka semua. Wanita sakti yang membangkitkan mereka yang semula hanya saksi bisu sejarah menjadi pemerhati dunia dengan ilmu sihir onmyou miliknya.

"Pedang baru itu... sedikit menyusahkan..."

Wanita muda tersebut mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Hoo? Untukmu yang bahkan bisa menangani mereka yang berkepribadian sulit seperti Fudou, Hasebe, dan Sayo, itu sedikit mengejutkan."

Pedang tempaan Horikawa Kunihiro melambang sesal. Jelas, pedang baru yang dimaksudnya beberapa saat terakhir adalah pedang tempaan Osafune yang menjadi dasarnya dibuat, Yamanbagiri Chougi. Raga mereka yang memang serupa membuat wujud Chougi sedikit banyak mirip dengannya, dan tentu saja sudah bisa ditebak, Chougi jadi tidak menyukainya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu memusingkan Chougi yang tidak menyukainya tersebut. Bagaimanapun, memang pada kenyataannya mereka berbagi rupa dan nama. Chougi pada raganya, dan Kunihiro pada namanya. Sejak awal, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro sudah mempersiapkan diri apabila bentengnya kedatangan sosok asli tubuhnya itu.

Hanya saja, sepertinya Yamanbagiri Chougi-lah yang tidak menerima itu. Kunihiro berusaha berpikir positif. Tentu saja. Chougi sudah lebih dulu ada, Kunihiro hanya memberi mereka nama dan legendanya.

"Sepertinya dia masih belum menerima keberadaanmu sebagai tiruannya, Yamanbagiri," wanita muda itu berspekulasi, sesekali memandangi teh hangat di atas meja yang disiapkan Kunihiro sebelumnya. Ia tidak begitu suka sesuatu yang panas, jadi didiamkannya dahulu teh tersebut sampai agak mendingin. "Kuserahkan dia padamu."

Pandangan bungsu Kunihiro dalam benteng tersebut menjadi tegak. Sebentar? Apa-apaan? Mengapa?

"Tapi, aku kesulitan menghadapinya karena apa yang ia benci adalah keberadaanku. Mengapa Anda malah menyerahkan urusannya padaku?"

Perempuan itu mengambil cawan tehnya, menghirup wanginya sebentar sebelum meminumnya pelan-pelan. Masih agak panas, tapi tidak sepanas tadi. "Kau adalah pedang pertama di bentengku."

Ia beralih kembali pada Kunihiro tanpa melepas cawan tehnya, membiarkan wajah Kunihiro yang seakan bertanya, 'terus?'. "Apalagi, kau sudah menjalani pelatihan selama empat bulan di tempatmu lahir."

Kunihiro berusaha mengabaikan kimono biru terang tuannya yang hampir ketumpahan teh. Perempuan itu memang tidak menyukai hal yang menyusahkan, jelas dari tubuhnya yang kesulitan mengenakan kimono maharibet tersebut, tetapi yang bersangkutan kelihatan tidak peduli. "Karena itu kau pastinya lebih dari paham apa arti eksistensi kalian sebagai pedang milikku, pasukanku seorang."

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro tetap mendengarkan. Tentunya ia paham. Keberadaan dirinya sebagai yang pertama dipanggil membawa sedikit kepercayaan diri baginya. Pelatihan yang ia jalani beberapa waktu lalu juga membuka matanya. Bertambahnya teman dan pasukan, berbagi ruangan, bernaung dalam satu atap yang sama, membuatnya sadar.

Bahwa dirinya, diri mereka, yang tadinya hanya saksi bisu perjalanan sejarah, juga merupakan keberadaan yang istimewa. Sekalipun Yamanbagiri Kunihiro itu sendiri adalah tiruan dari Yamanbagiri Chougi, nyatanya, mereka saling bergantung satu sama lain. Kunihiro membutuhkan raga, Chougi membutuhkan nama. Tanpa salah seorang, mungkin saja selamanya Chougi tidak akan menjadi Yamanbagiri, atau Kunihiro tidak akan pernah ditempa.

Sang tuan tersenyum tipis, memahami sosok yang selama ini berperang bersamanya, di bawah perintahnya, telah memahami arti dirinya, dan juga tugas yang harus diembannya.

"Kau harus mengajarkan dia cara menjadi 'Yamanbagiri', Yamanbagiri Kunihiro."

* * *

dibuat untuk merayakan hadirnya Yamanbagiri Chougi di Touken Ranbu. mahal banget sih kamu ah elah #pentungin

di recol dia keliatan ga suka ManbaKuni, tapi tak apa, pelan-pelan kamu pasti bisa beradaptasi, nak...

Touken Ranbu punya DMM dan nitroplus


End file.
